Chatting in Class
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Just random notes...


Skips around a lot, and I don't say who is saying what, although it's sorta obvious. Just have to guess I guess! :) My first try at Hp.

---

_Sirius- Check out Snape!_

_Do you think that's his real hair?_

_Can hair be that oily?_

_Damn- don't look now, but Peter's looking for you._

_--_

_That was awkward. _

_I can't believe he called her a mudblood!_

_You know he's a prick._

_They were friends, tho. _

_Some friend._

_Ooh- Lupins late _

_XD Binns looks mad! _

_Remus looks pissed. _

_He's friends with her too- I bet he killed Snape! _

_If only..._

_Pass this note onto him while Binns is looking down._

_Hi, James, Sirius- No, I didn't kill Severus._

_Damn- I was hoping..._

_Lily is looking at you._

_I'm looking back, Sirius! _

_Stop sending me notes! I think Binns is going to kill me- I didn't write a three-foot scroll on the Ministry of Magic's something or other- he's already mad!_

_You're a wimp, Lupin._

_As soon as we get out of here, I'm hexing you, Potter._

_I'm a good referee between you two!_

_Sure._

_---_

_Are you talking to me yet?_

_After what you did to Severus? No._

_He called you a you-know-what!_

_A mudblood. Just because he called me that doesn't mean you should have done that._

_He's an oily little prick, Lily. You deserve better._

_What's that supposed to mean? _

_I think you know._

_Yea. Whatever. Sirius sits behind you. Talk to him. _

_Read what's above here._

_She sounds pissed!_

_I didn't do anything wrong!_

_You did something FUNNY. _

_EXACTLY! And she's mad!_

_Why? He was being an ass. He had the nerve to call her a Mudblood. He deserved worse then he got._

_I know. She won't listen to reason._

_--_

_Finally! Graduating! I'm never gonna have to see Snape's huge, crooked nose again! Rejoice!_

_Not to mention the lack of, you know, mountains of homework! _

_He's looking over here- sneering bastard. _

_Did you see Lily yesterday? She was so excited about graduating, she smiled at him, and he just gave her that blank look. Ass. _

_Eh, he's probably in love with her... he's gonna be sorely disappointed when he finds out she doesn't like pure-blood snots like him. _

_Yep. Class is almost over- I'm packing up._

_'Kay._

_----_

_Sirius,_

_James here. I was talking to Lily the other day and now we're engaged. Crazy, right? You're my best man, obviously. You and Remus. I sent both of you an owl, but the formal invitation will come soon. Come or I'll break your arm._

_Lots of love,_

_James _

_--_

_James,_

_Of course I'll come! Can't wait. I might just buy a tux... _

_Sirius_

_--_

_Dear James,_

_Sounds great. I'm so proud of you for finally popping the question. And here I thought you were too much of a wimp. Just kidding of course! I wouldn't make fun of you when free food is so close in the future. Write back with the date, eh?_

_Remus_

_--_

_Dear Severus,_

_It's been a while. I just wanted to tell you that James and I are getting married. I understand that you may not like to come, or that it may be awkward, but I haven't seen you in so long, and I just wanted to let you know. You're invited if you want to come. I did convince James, so don't expect it to be a surprise. If you don't come, don't expect me to write again. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily _

_--_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Guess who was born this morning? He looks like a miniature me! His name is Harry, and I have a question to ask you. Can you come on down to the hollow? I'd like to ask you in person. _

_Lots of love and fatherly pride,_

_James _

_P.S I'm a dad- can you believe it?_

_--_

_Dear Remus,_

_It is my sad duty to inform you that James and Lily Potter were killed. They were murdered late last night by Lord Voldermort. However, their son, Harry Potter, is still very much alive. I am sure that, by now, you have heard the stories, and it is indeed true; Lord Voldemort was defeated. And Harry Potter lived. However, he has living relatives with whom he should be safe, until it is time for him to attend Hogwarts. In order to keep him safe, please refrain from any contact with Mr. Potter. When he is of age, you may speak with him as you like. _

_Deep condolences,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_--_

_Hey, Ron- Check out Snape!_

_Do you think that's his real hair?_

_Can hair be that oily?_

_Or a nose that crooked?_

_Look out- it's that Granger girl. From the train._

_Hide your spellbook! She'll do them all and make us look like twits!_

_--_

_Albus,_

_Harry Potter is unmanageable. He is, indeed, his father's son. He breaks rules with no regards for consequences, with that Weasly child. I suggest that we treat him as we would anyone else- or perhaps more harshly. He expects special treatment due to his fame, and I believe this should not be tolerated. We do not need another James Potter in this world._

_Severus Snape_

_--_

_Severus,_

_I would much prefer a James Potter to other possibilities. Treat him as you would any of your other pupils, Severus. If he causes trouble, he must have good cause. Send him to me._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_--_

_Finally! Graduating! I'm never gonna have to see Snape's huge, crooked nose again! Rejoice!_

_You know we have him next year too, Harry?_

_Really?_

_Yep. Only he's harsher, cause we know the workings of the castle and all. _

_Well, that's not good._

_Nope. Guess we'll just have to try again next year._

_At least there won't be as much stuff going on...no more Voldemort, for instance. At least for a while._

_I know you met him, and all, but do you have to say/write his name?_

_Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort_

_Bloody hell, Harry- you're an ass._

_As soon as we get out of here, I'm hexing you, Weaselly._

_Like you'd know how. _

_I'll ask Hermione._

_I'm shaking in my robes. Like she'd help._

_Why- she wouldn't turn on you? Are you blushing? _

_No! _

_It's been a good year, Ron._

_---------------------_

THE END! My first Harry Potter fic! No point, no plot, no problem!


End file.
